


Call Me [Podfic]

by 61Below



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Darcy is the team's Garcia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off innocently enough. Whenever he calls in to speak with SHIELD Technical Analyst Lewis she banters and flirts with him. It's casual and Steve likes it more than he should. He soon finds himself calling her "doll" and "sweetheart" as she sends the team whatever details they need. He finds his lips twitching into a smile as he dials her number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727113) by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



Length: 24:06

File size: 11.4MB

Music: _Paradise City_ by G &R

Listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vxahq7w1f6tz95q/Call%20Me%20%5Bby%20Merideath%5D.m4a)

____

Many thanks to Merideath! If you liked this story, go check out the rest of her wonderful fic.


End file.
